Into the Jurassic World/Meeting Owen Grady
Here is how Into the Jurassic World and meeting Owen Grady goes in Weekenders Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. Tino Tonitini: Let's go to another world! Shido Itsuka: Right! Sunset Shimmer: Here we go! So, the team jumped in the portal. In Jurassic World, Batman, Gandalf, Wyldstyle, the Weekenders and their friends crash lands into Isla Nublar. Carver René Descartes: Where are we?! Izzy: We are in Jurassic World! Tino Tonitini: Whoa! Deja vu. Doraemon: Amazing. Runo Misaki: Man! Noby: So cool! Sue: Jurassic World has changed since we left. Zoe Drake: I know right. This was the place we went, and I go on my first date with Max. Batman: Good for you Zoe. Let's hope Robin is here. Wyldstyle: You're right Batman, maybe we'll be able to see MetalBeard again. Gandalf the Grey: And Frodo too. Jake: Guys, who are those four over there? Tino Tonitini: Hey it's Owen and Claire! Sunset Shimmer: And Zach and Gray Mitchell. Owen Grady: Tino and friends, it's so nice to see you again. Zoe Drake: It is nice for me and my boyfriend Max to see you guys again to. Mana Takamiya: How's it been? Claire Dearing: Great. Simon Masrani: What's going on here? Tino Tonitini: Masrani? Simon Masrani: That's right. Tino and his friends wonders in Jurassic World. Batman: This place looks like a theme park. Gandalf the Grey: Yes, it is very nice. These lizards are better then the Balrog. Wyldstyle: (pulls out her Relic Scanner) I'm sure this place has got amber. Batman, Gandalf and Wyldstyle set off to find the Amber. So, Tino and his friends followed them. Tino Tonitini: I wish Alan Grant, Ian Malcolm, Ellie Sattler, Lex, Tim, John Hammond, Robert Muldoon, Donald Gennaro, Dennis Nedry, Sarah Harding, Nick van Owen, Eddie Carr, Kelly Malcolm, Paul Kirby, Amanda Kirby, Eric Kirby, Billy Brennan, Rexy, Blue, Charlie, Delta and Echo were here. Sunset Shimmer: Me too, Tino. Owen Grady: Me three, Sunset. I wonder how Zach and Grey are up to. Meanwhile, Zach and Grey rode the Gyrospheres. Zach Mitchell: We're riding but no I-Rex here. Grey Mitchell: At least, we're safe. All of a sudden, they saw Hades riding on Cerberus. Hades: Hello, boys. Grey Mitchell: Who are you!? Hades: Your worst nightmare! laugh Zach Mitchell: Grey, let's get the heck away from that pet of his! Grey Mitchell: Go! Go! Go! GO! Zach and Grey drove the Gyrospheres away and Cerberus goes after them. Hades: A Ha! You two can't escape me! Zach Mitchell: Go! Go! Keep out of his way! Grey Mitchell: This can't be good! Cerberus chase after then, fast. But, Cerberus ultimately failed trying to catch them. Hades: Give me the Amber and I'll let you guys live! Zach Mitchell: We will never give you the amber! Grey Mitchell: Never! Zach Mitchell: You will never take us alive, we told you! Grey Mitchell: No, never! Zach and Grey escapes Hades in the Gyrospheres. Meanwhile, our heroes, Batman, Gandalf, Wyldstyle and Owen got to Claire and the others. Jake: Claire we've got a question to ask. Marina: Why is Hades trying to steal the amber from you? Claire Dearing: Owen Grady: Claire Dearing: Lowery: The Amber is in the old Jurassic Park Visitor's Center, . Tino Tonitini: Then, we haven't got time to lose. Let's find the amber before Hades does. So, our heroes, Batman, Gandalf, Wyldstyle and Owen goes off to find the amber. Unknown to them, the Indominus Rex returns from sea, she seeks revenge on the heroes. Stormy: What the Henry! What is that thing?! Zoe Drake: That's the Indominus Rex! Batman: You know this dinosaur? Sneech: We've faced her long ago! Tino Tonitini: If we faced the Indominus Rex before, then we'll do it again. Category:Sonic879 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts